


Of Helots And Lessons

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [61]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl always has fun on Sparta Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Helots And Lessons

"Put your hands on the wall, Helot. Do not lower them."

Earl obeyed slowly, the palms of his hands pressed against the cool wall as he bowed his head. He parted his legs when his ankles were given a few gentle kicks, moaning as the loincloth he wore was slowly untied from his hips and dropped to the floor. “Please...”

“Do you know how to count? Is someone as lowly as you capable of such a simple thing?” Cecil asked, the smile evident in his voice. He watched as Earl slowly nodded his head, humming softly in approval as he picked up his favored purple riding crop. “Then you will count every blow given and if you miss one you'll be given ten more, understand?”

“I...I understand.”

Cecil wrapped an arm around his middle, pulling him in for a tight hug, kissing the back of his neck. “If you're good; I'll let the other beautiful Helot suck you off. How does that sound?” He smiled happily when he saw the way Earl blushed and became partially erect at the very idea, taking this as acceptance before letting go and stepping back, bringing his arm back for the first blow.

Earl gasped and threw his head back as the crop struck him, hissing as he struggled to keep his palms pressed flat against the wall. “Oh Masters...” he whimpered.

“I am your only Master,” Cecil countered, striking Earl again. “I am your beautiful and perfect Spartan Master!” he giggled.

“I...I didn't think Spartans giggled...” Earl teased.

“What was that?!” Cecil narrowed his eyes when he saw Earl's wicked smile. “Do you like being punished?” he demanded.

“Maybe,” Earl hummed. “What are you going to do about it, Spartan dog?”

In response, Cecil started to swing his crop harder and faster, trying to make Earl slip up with his counting.

Earl however was still as focused and determined as ever and as his ass and thighs started to burn and throb, he continued to count the blows that came down. His dick was soon rock hard, the bobbing head brushing lightly against the wall in front of him whenever he rocked forward. He was on the verge of orgasm just from the pain and the way his sensitive cock touched the wall and he whimpered when Cecil finally stopped, groping his ass with both hands to soothe the throbbing redness of his freckled flesh. “Ah! Please...I...so close...”

“Did you forget my promise?” Cecil asked, cooing as he massaged away the throbbing pain he was well aware Earl was enduring. “You passed my test with flying colors, slave. Now it's time for your reward! Turn around, keep your palms on the wall.”

Earl obeyed him slowly, groaning as he lowered his hands before resting the palms against the wall behind him now. He was panting, pupils blown wide open as he licked his lips. He watched as Cecil led a collared and leashed Carlos over to him, smiling as the Outsider nuzzled him before kissing him on the lips. His hands ached to reach out and hug him close but he kept them where they were, watching as Cecil commanded Carlos to kneel and use his mouth on him.

Carlos used his tongue along the sides of Earl's shaft first. He let his teeth glide over the engorged vein, watching the way Earl shuddered and threw his head back, thumping it against the wall. He giggled, taking the head into his mouth and starting to suck, his cheeks becoming hollow as he started to hum and use his tongue.

“My two perfect slaves,” Cecil cooed, running his hand through Carlos' hair. “Even if they need to be punished sometimes to stay in line,” he added, kissing the corner of Earl's panting mouth. He watched in satisfaction as Carlos soon brought Earl to orgasm, swallowing all of it before pulling back, looking up at Cecil for further orders. “I think...we should take this to the bedroom,” he said. “I want both of you to work together to make your Master cum.”

 


End file.
